Body Swap: Infinite Stratos Arc
by SShadoh
Summary: Tony swaps places with Ichika and changes a lot in his world. Check out my other 2 body swap arcs.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so welcome to the body swap series. To all the Infinite Stratos crossover readers, checkout the My Hero Academia & RWBY body swap arcs.**

**So for those that are following my other 2 body swap arcs, You guys already know whats up and already know what's going on in this arc.**

**For this, I'll try to make these chapters longer than my other chapters just because I feel like it's not really exciting when it's short so I'll try my best to make it like 2,500 words/3,000+ if can.**

**Alright so enjoy.**

-Avengers HQ-

About a year has passed since the Avengers had split due to the Sokovia Accords. Some of the former Avengers on team Iron Man had left , like Black Widow, who went to go with Cap, and Vision, who went into hiding with Wanda. Tony offered Spider-Man a while back, but he had matured by then and decided that he should wait until he becomes an Avenger. Technically, the only people that were at the Avengers HQ were Tony, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey.

It was just a normal day at the Avengers HQ. Happy was on the couch watching TV, Pepper was on the computer doing some work for Stark Industries, Rhodey was still trying to recover from his spinal injury, and Tony...Well being Tony, making new armors.

"*Sigh* Mark 49 complete." Tony said. "Now onto Mark 50 tomorrow."

It was about 10:00pm. Tony had just got done with the Mark 49 armor. It took him at least 2 days to finish up. He was about to sleep on the chair until Pepper came in.

"Tony, you gonna come to bed?" Pepper asked. "Or are you gonna go and build another armor again?"

"I'll be there in a minute, just need to take a shower first." Tony answered.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Pepper said before she left the room.

Tony took a minute, gazing at the armor he had just made before going to the bathroom in his and Peppers room to take a shower. About 10 minutes later, Tony had just got done in the shower and head out to the bed that Pepper was on.

"So, any news that's been happening lately?" Tony asked Pepper.

"Um nothing really." She answered. "Cap's team is still underground, King T'challa just announced to the world about Wakanda's technology, and the kid (Spider-Man) has been doing well lately."

"Well that's good to know." Tony replied before lying down on the bed. "And there's still no sign of Cap's team?"

"Tony...I know things have been rough since that day." Pepper comforted.

"I know Pep, it's just that I can't get over what he did." Tony said.

"I know." Pepper worried.

"Welp, let's try to get some sleep in." Tony said.

"Alright." Pepper said before shutting off the lights in the room.

While they were sleeping, Tony started to have visions of the upcoming future. The Avengers, all dead, Cap telling him he could've saved them, and the Chitauri army going through a portal to earth. Flashes of those started appearing over and over until Tony woke up from his nightmare.

-I.S. Academy-

When Tony woke up, all he saw was the ceiling. It was bright, which meant that it was morning already. He decided that he should go and get himself a drink and forget about the nightmares he had before he works on the Mark 50 armor. He was about to get up, until a leg hit him in the face.

"Aah, What the?" Tony groaned. He noticed that his voice sounded different, sounded more younger. He quickly got up and saw a body under the blanket. He had a feeling that it was Pepper so he was going to call her out. As he was about to say something, the body moved and the head popped out from under. "That's not Miss Potts." He thought noticing the person. She had silver hair, and a black eyepatch.

"*Sigh* is it morning now?" The silver haired girl wondered. Tony had noticed that she had a russian accent.

"What the?" Tony said. "Hey, who are you?"

"What?" The girl said. "Ichika, It's me Laura. Oh and Today."

Laura stood up with the blanket covering her whole body instead of her face and gave a little grin to Tony. "Who is Ichika? Why is she grinning?" Tony thought. She opened the blanket, revealing her body to Tony.

"I'm not naked." Laura cheered. She was wearing a dark blue swimsuit.

"I'm sorry, but why are you wearing that swimsuit in bed?" Tony asked.

"It was my brilliant assistant instructors recommendation." Laura answered.

"I don't think you should be wearing a swimsuit in bed." Tony said. "Wait, what am I- Where am I right now?"

"Ichika, stop messing with me." Laura said. "Anyways there's a special reason why I was waiting here for you to wake up."

Laura pulled out a piece of paper from her swimsuit and showed it to Tony. Tony grabbed it and looked at the paper. It is a flyer for the end of the summer festival.

"Come to the end of the summer festival for your dating pleasure?" Tony read out loud. "And why would I want to go somewhere when I don't even know where I am?"

"Why you ask?" Laura wondered. "So we can enjoy ourselves, just you and me."

Tony was wondering why a girl this young would be "Look can we get a reign check on thi-" Tony got cut off mid sentence when Laura drove a knife through the wall right by his face. "What the?" Tony shouted.

Laura stood up from where she was and walked away towards the door. As she was walking, Tony got up and tried calling for her. Before he could get his question out, she opened the door and slammed it.

"That was weird?" Tony thought. As he was still trying to process what happened, he immediately starts to look around the room for anything. While he was looking, he went towards the window and was shocked at what he saw. What he saw outside looked like a resort. He started to wonder about this place and thought to himself, "Is this the future? Am I dead?" He wasn't sure what to think right now, but all he wanted to do right now is to try and explore this place as much as he can. He began to think on what he should do first, well first he needs to get changed. He heads towards what appears to be a closet. He opens it to reveal 5 suits. First is a full white suit with black and red as the secondary colors, second is a blue crop top and shorts, third is an all black suit, fourth and fifth are the same as the first one. Tony decides to go with the third one and goes to the bathroom. Once he got in the bathroom, he looked at the mirror and began to panic a little. He didn't see his face, but a young boy's face. "That explains how my voice sounds different." Tony thought.

Once he was done putting on his clothes, he begins to head towards the door. When he opens the door, he heads out and noticed that he was standing in a hallway. He looks left to right and notices other rooms as well. "There must be an elevator somewhere." He thought. He decides to go walk around this whole place until he finds the elevator. About 5 minutes pass and he finds the elevator. As he waits for the elevator to arrive, 3 girls were walking down the hall towards Tony. As they were passing Tony, they all greeted him and said, "Hey Orimura." before walking away. Tony was thinking to himself, "Ichika Orimura is his full name?"

About 20 seconds later, the elevator arrives. When he got in the elevator, he presses the button that says first floor. When the elevator gets to the first floor, he gets out and goes out the door. When he got outside, he begins to walk around to explore this new place he has never seen before.

-30 minutes later-

As Tony was exploring the whole place, he notices a fancy looking white car. A lady who looked like a maid got out and went to the passenger seat door. The lady opened the door and a girl walked out. She had blonde hair and a fancy looking dress on. As he got closer, he could hear them talking.

"M'Lady, may I express my gratitude for your service in England during your summer break, your country thanks you." The maid said.

"So it's summer break right now?" Tony thought.

"As a member of the Alcott family, it is my duty to serve." The girl said. "But more importantly, I am here for my triumphant return."

"I should try and go ask her about this place." Tony thought to himself and begins to walk towards the girl. As he approaches the girl, he begins to think of questions to ask. As he thought about what he was going to ask, he calls her out.

"Um excuse me." Tony said out loud for her to hear.

Tony had surprised the girl making her blush a little. "I-Ichika." The girl stuttered. "We haven't seen each other for a week, I hope your well."

"She knows who this kid is?" Tony thought. "Should I just play along with this or should I really ask her?"

As he approached her, he begins to wonder what she is doing, maybe she's pondering, or waiting for Tony to speak. He begins to call her.

"Hey, ma'am." Tony called. "Ma'am"

"Oh I'm alright, I was just feeling a little bit dizzy that's all." The girl said. "Wait did you just call me "Ma'am?"

"Uh I believe so." Tony replied.

"Do you not remember me?" The girl asked. "It's me Cecilia."

"So her full name is Cecilia Alcott. Alright then." Tony thought before saying to her, "Oh yes, apologize Miss Alcott, where are my manners."

"Uh...Okay." Cecilia said. "Anyways did you come here to greet me?"

"Uh actually I came to ask if you know where the main lobby is in this resort?" Tony asked making Cecilia laugh.

"Haha Ichika silly, this is the I.S. Academy." Cecilia laughed. "You should know where everything is, don't you have a map?"

"Academy?" Tony thought. "This is one helluva academy."

"Anyways since you kind of forgot, why don't I take you to Miss Orimura and we'll see if she can lend you another map." Cecilia said.

"Great, not only that i'm in someone else's body, he also has a sister too." Tony thought before telling Cecilia, "Hey actually, do you have a map?"

"Um yes, but I don't really use it or need it, plus its in my dorm room which is kind of far from where we're at right now." Cecilia explained. "Besides, we're right here anyways so we can just go to Miss Orimura's office."

"Oh...ok then." Tony replied before following Cecilia to the office.

**Ok guys so on this last part right here is kind of sloppy, only because im having a hard time on what this part should be. I'll put it ABCD style just to see if you guys would've liked any of these parts.**

**A) Cecilia helps Tony around the whole place.**

**B) Making Cecilia have her map on her and giving it to Tony. (This part was going to be where Cecilia reports to Chifuyu on Tony.**

**C) Tony just doesn't meet her at all and just goes somewhere else.**

**D) None of the above.**

**It would be really helpful if you guys put your answer in the reviews because before I started this story, I was thinking about the middle of the story, not the beginning so I didn't know what to really do. So yea I think this first chapter is pretty sloppy or rushed I guess, whatever you guys want to think.**

**Next part I will try to think more about it to try and make it better than this chapter.**


	2. Update 1

**Hey guys, this an update for y'all just in case you guys think i've stopped on this story. **

**This update will be the same for all my arcs. **

**Whenever something comes up, I tend to get side tracked and kind of forget to do other things. So last week after I published chapter 1 for Infinite stratos body arc, I was working on chapter 2 trying to figure out what should happen. While I was working on chapter 2, I started to multitask and watch berleezy sims 4 videos while I work. About 3 hrs in and I didn't even type out anything because I was entertained by the video. I have sims 4 so I started playing that for a while until 2 days ago, Madden 20 came out early so I started to play that more than sims. So yea I get sidetracked a lot so i'm sorry for that. **

**So yesterday, I was planning out my weekly schedule.**

**WEEKLY SCHEDULE:**

**Sunday**

**Relax**

**Monday**

**Games**

**Relax**

**Tuesday**

**Stories**

**Outline**

**Wednesday**

**Everything**

**Thursday**

**Stories**

**Outline**

**Friday**

**Games**

**Relax**

**Saturday**

**Relax**

**So i'll explain this schedule.**

**Sunday/Saturday: Relax**

**Just relaxing and doing whatever I do to relax.**

**Monday/Friday: Games**

**I'll just be grinding out my games and just relaxing in general.**

**Tuesday/Thursday: Stories/Outline**

**Days where I publish my chapters and arcs. 1 a day since I have 3 right now.**

**Planning out scenarios for the story arcs**

**Wednesday: Everything**

**This whole day will be planned out for me to do everything im doing right now.**

**So yea hopefully this makes sense to y'all. But today will just be me relaxing. Tomorrow will start.**

**REVIEWS: I noticed I never really answered the reviews on this on lol.**

**1)****Option B: Because if it was C, it would probably lead to the same event as the Rwby body swap. **

**What if Tony calls out the I.S broken A.I programming and tries to fix it? **

**Also I can imagine how pissed Tony would be if advanced technology was in the hands of hormonal and dangerous girls. Especially what happened for him at Iron man 1-3, amazing tech used for terrible things.**

**1a)Yea, now that I think about it, that wouldn't be pretty interesting.**

**Are you referencing world purge? Or season 2 cause I remember world purge but forgot most of season 2.**

**Yea I agree lol.**

**2)****interesting idea!**

**I hope you don't focus only on Tony but Ichika too and alternate the views and reactions of each members of their entourage.**

**I'm waiting to see Tony's reaction the fact that Ichika has a harem and of course harem shenanigans to begin!**

**A) the most logical choice, Tony being in an unknown and potentially hostile environment!**

**2a)Thanks**

**Oh yea I know, its getting there. I just need to plan out what I want to do on Ichika's side.**

**Yups. I'll try to see how I want things to play out.**

**I understand why you chose A. What I was thinking was just have chifuyu know about tony but i had to think about alternate choices for this. But there is no wrong answer, just an opinion.**

**3)****Option A sounds good. Either way, can't wait for harem shenanigans to begin!**

**I hope you're not wearing yourself out writing so many stories at once... That's usually a bad thing to do, writing so many stories at once.**

**3a)Oof yea I see lmao.**

**Yea I know. That's why I made the list so I could also relax.**

**4)****Looking good by the had a new anime avengers body swap it with punisher swapping minds with tatsumi from akame ga kill (if dont know what anime is, look it up)**

**4a) I do know what akame ga kill is, I just stopped watching it cause I got sidetracked on other animes. I'm going for MCU movie characters, sorry. Good idea tho.**

**5)****Tony is gonna give Byakushiki one hell of an overhaul, isn't he?**

**5a) we'll see.**

**6)****I think the best choice would be A**

**6a) Yup.**


	3. Update 2

**Hey guys, it's been a while. Giving y'all a quick update. Sorry that it's not a chapter, but i'm going to explain right now.**

**So first off, I want to be completely honest with y'all, I don't feel like making chapters for the arcs as of now. Im not saying that I'm going to give up on these stories, but there is something that I have been doing that I felt like I should say after I finish the arcs but I feel like I should say it now.**

**So recently, I have been reading Marvel comics, and started to feel a little inspired. So I began to think that I should make my own universe meaning that I should make my own characters and stuff like that. I actually started making just the name of the character and not really everything about them. So whenever I have a free period at school, I kind of just rest or daydream about what my character is gonna be or what their gonna look like and stuff like that.**

**So I just wanted to make this short because I just want to let y'all know just what I have been up to...Oh and also, I'm gonna give y'all options on what I should do with my characters.**

**Here are the options:**

**Make my own legit universe (Just making stories about the characters I think about)(Has to be on Wattpad tho, unless I can make my own story in fanfiction?)**

**Have my characters be OC's (So just starting off as original characters in existing universes, like what almost everyone else does?) (Can be on either Fanfiction or Wattpad)**

**Finish the arcs first and then make your own (So finishing the story arcs first before the other 2 options)**

**I guess that's it for now, again sorry if its not a new chapter, I just wanted y'all to know.**

**Ok enjoy the rest of y'alls day.**


End file.
